(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel lock assembly to be utilized with overhead conveyor wheel assemblies used in industrial plants to convey various parts from one position to another.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Overhead conveyor wheel assemblies typically comprise a wheel assembly including an outer wheel or outer race member, an inner wheel or inner race member, and a set of ball bearings interdisposed between the outer wheel and inner wheel members to permit the outer wheel to rotate freely with respect to the inner wheel. A trolley bolt is utilized to secure the wheel assembly to a trolley which is provided with a hanger or other device supported from the lower end thereof to support the article to be conveyed. The wheel assembly travels along a conveyor track to transport the article supported by the trolley from position to position as a chain drive is suitably driven by conventional means. The objectives to be obtained by such an assembly are that it is desirable to lock the inner wheel or race member of the wheel assembly against rotation with respect to the trolley so that, in use, the outer wheel or race simply rotates about the ball bearing set as the entire trolley moves down the conveyor track. The second objective is that the wheel assembly may be simply removed from the trolley and replaced without removing the entire trolley and wheel assembly from the chain drive.